


A Subway Ride (fanart of Klaus Hargreeves's Guide to Raising Houseplants)

by katanrock, maremote



Series: And Then There Were Eight [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maremote/pseuds/maremote
Summary: Klaus, Five, and Stella decide that furniture shopping is the main activity of the day. It just so happens that they must ride a subway to their destination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To marmote, I absolutely love your series And Then There Were Eight! So I decided to draw some fanart. While it's not my favorite piece and I most likely will replace it later with a better version, I decided to post it now. Thank you for your amazing writing, and I cannot wait for what comes next.
> 
> To the others seeing this, I hope you like this and check out maremote's series!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182089750@N03/48087716236/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Redraw?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I (RussiaSaysHello) decided to redraw the old drawing from the first chapter because I know that I can do better. And I did! So I hope you all enjoy this better version of the fanart

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182089750@N03/48365456661/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
